Megami Moon V2
"I'll treat you the same way you treat me." '-Megami Moon' Megami Moon is Hazel Moon's younger sister and "freind enemy"; but the two weren't always that way. And though she hates to be called it, Megami is very gothic in a way. 'History' Megami Moon was born June 10th of a gloomy and rainy day in. Despite this, as a child Megami was the brightest and happiest any little girl could be. Even though she was bright, she still always seemed to be in Hazel's shadow. As a little girl, Hazel Moon was Megami's 'superhero'. She was always amazed with Hazel's plant talent, and how in winter she could cause the whole rose garden to come back again. Megami's father was a coal miner, and Hazel's mother was a stay at home mom. This caused Hazel, Megami, and Megami's mother Rue to become close. But one day, on Megami's fifth birthday, Megami's father was fired from his job. Megami's family was struggling as it was, and with Megami's father, Derik, jobless, it was almost certian they could end up on the streets homeless. When Megami's mother Rue was about to go bankrupt, she got a letter in the mail. It was from the state. Megami's aunt, her husband, and her family had died in an assasination. There had appeared to be no survivors, but three bodies were missing. Rue was sad of course, but knew something good had to come out of the deaths. Later, Megami's mother got another letter in the mail. It was a check of over ten billion dollars and the keys to an estate. The next day, Megami and her family packed all of the items from their small home and moved over to the grand estate. Hazel was afraid since her cousins, aunt, and uncle, had died there, they would be ghosts. Megami though was amazed with how beautiful everything was, and decided to explore. Hazel could let Megami go by herself, so she went with Megami even though she was afraid to. After exploring part of the estate, Hazel and Megami went in for dinner and later on went to bed. The next day, Megami woke up Hazel early in the morning. STORY TIME NOW MKAAAAY: (*****ALSO, JUST PRETEND EVERYTHING EVERYONE IS SAYING IS IN SPANISH MKAY****) Megami looked at Hazel from her bedsheets. Hazel slept in te bed next to Megami, softly breathing as she sleept. Megami hopped of of her bed quietly and crawled over to Hazel's bed. "Hazel! Hazel wake up Hazel! Time to get up and explore!" Megami said, shaking Hazel's arm. "Mmmm....no Meg, it's too early, go back to sleep.."Hazel said tiredly. "Come on Hazel! Pleeeeeeaaase?" Megami begged, pulling Hazel's arm. "Go back to bed Meg!" Hazel said, pushing Megami off the bed. Megami frowned, then smiled as she got a idea. "Hazel! Hazel, let's go to the rose garden! They have white roooseeees!" Megami said. Hazel opened her sleepy eye and looked at Megami's smiling face. Hazel grinned before getting out of bed. Megami gave an excited gasp before she took Hazel arm and dashed out of the room and into the large empty hallways. "Shhh! Megami, mom and dad might hear us!" Hazel whispered and giggled as she smiled to Megami. "Then we've gotta hurry Hazel!" Megami said, pulling Hazel as she started to run through the hallway now. When Hazel and Megami got to the back door of the large mansion, Hazel picked Megami up so she could reach the keys on the key rack. Once Megami got the keys, Hazel set Megami down ans opened the closet door next to the key rack. Hazel and Megami put on their coats, unlocked the back door, and headed outside closing the door behind them. "You've got the keys?" Megami said, walking through the lawn. The grass was dewy and fog was all around the estate like a blanket of cloud. "Yea, I have them. The rose garden should be up ahead. Hold my hand, I don't want you to get lost. It's really foggy and I can't see well." Hazel said, taking Megami's hand. Megami gripped Hazel's hand tightly as the two walked through the grass, finally coming across a large greenhouse. Hazel and Megami smiled to eachother excitedly before opening the greenhouse door and going inside. The greenhouse was amazing. Tons of exotic pretty plants and roses grew in the warm room. Hazel and Megami took of their coats, running around the greenhouse. "Hazel! Make his one pretty again!" Megami said, pointing to a dying plant. "Oky, okay," Hazel said, as green glitter shot through Hazel's hands and the dying plant looked healthier than any one of the other plants around it. "Woooow!" Megami said in awe. "Now time to make you pretty,"Hazel said, as she got a rose, putting it in Megami's hair. Hazel shot green glitter through her hands onto the rose on Megami's hair, making a lovely rose crown. "Now make one for you Hazel! We'll be the princesses of this greenhouse! I will be Prrrrrrrincess Meg-Julia, the most cool awesome robot fairy princess mermaid ever!" Megai said, dancing around the greenhouse. "And I am Prrrrrrrrrrincess Haze-Victoria, the most powerful and beautiful plant bending wizard of hogwarts robot fairy princess mermaid of all time!" Hazel said, making herself a gown of roses and a crown. "Heeeeeeey!" Megami said, "I wanna plant bending wizard of hogwarts robot fairy princess mermaid gown!" Megami said. "Then you wish is my command, Princess Meg-Julia!" Hazel said, making Megami a more beautiful dress than her own. "The princess with no powers deserves a much more beautiful dress!" "Indeed I do, thank you Princess Haze-Victoria!" Hazel said. "You're welcome!" Hazel said, giggling. "What are you guys playing?" a violet mink said, turning her big blue yes to the two grey cats. "We're playing super robot fairy princess mermaid wizard of hogwarts." Hazel and Megami said in unisin. "Do you wanna play with us?" Hazel said happily. "Yea, what's your full name?" Megami said. "Quinn Rachel Mink." The violet mink named Quinn said. "Then you shall be Qui-Rachel, the bsestes most awesome teleporting robot fairy princess mermaid wizard of hograwrts of all time!" Hazel said. "Cool." Quin said, as her fluffy mink tail swayed. "Mr.Peeter Potter the police officer gaurdian has sent me a mind messgae! The super evil ugly troll dwarfs have attacked the greenhouse!"Megami said. "We have to run everywhere to find them! READY, SET, GO!!!!" Megami said, running around the greenhouse laughing. Hazel and Quinn sped off running around the greenhouse, laughing and chasing eachother. After a while, the three girls got tired and took a break. "That was so fun!" Hazel said. "You're really fast Princess Qui-Rachel!" "You are too...Princess Haze-Victoria. And Princess Meg-Julia, who invented this game?" Quinn asked. "Hazel and I did. We used to play it with mom back at our old house. But now we've moved here." Megami said. Quinn frowned, confused. "But I'' live here, how could you move in? My big sister Winnie told me to wait here, and I've been waiting for about two weeks...." Megami and Hazel looked to eachother, scared. "We need to take you to our parents." Hazel said, taking Quinn's arm. "Why? I ''need to wait here for Winnia." Quinn said. "No time, we need to go, now." Hazel said. Megami followed Hazel as Hazel put her coat on. Megami and Quinn put on coats too and grabbed the keys, hurrying out to the lawn and back to the mansion. END OF STORMY TIME MKAY When Hazel brought Quinn to her parents, Hazel's mother and father ware terrified. They didn't tell Quinn what had happened to her family, but they adopted Quinn, and kept her with them. Hazel, Quinn, and Megami became best friends though, and like to go to their neighbors' home. Megami didn't go to the neighbor's home often though. Hazel was obsessed with her 'boyfreind' Eric. Megami hated Eric, mostly because he was very full of himself and liked to show off. Eric also was very possesive of Hazel, and didn't like it when Hazel was around Megami and not himself. This caused Hazel to drift further away from Megami. After a few years, Quinn was put up for adoption. Hazel was going to run away to Quinn's orpahange with her, and Megami wanted to come too. So, Hazel and Megami hid themselves in the luggage bags. But the trip went terribly wrong. Quinn's carriage was robbed by a group of men. Hazel and Megami weren't able to lock themselves out to the luggage bags, and the men seperated Quinn, Megami, and Hazel. Relationships (editable) Love intrest: Freinds/Other: Hazel- Hazel is Megami's siter that she hates a lot. Family Derik- Father Rue- Mother Hazel- sister Roleplays Megami Moon Has Been In One- Gem High: Year Two Two- Town of Percy Different Timeline In a different timeline, Megami and Hazel are best friends. They are also neighbors in the future, and their kids get along very well. Megami actaully ends up getting married to Leif Clarke, and becames Megami Clarke. Leif and Megami have three children in this timeline: Derik, Emmi, and Jo. But though this timeline seems happy, it is not for Hazel. Hazel gets married to Henry the Wolf in this timeline, and I forgot how many children they have. '''BUT THEY HAVE A LOT OF BEBEHZ WHOA WHOA WHOA. '''This sadness Hazel has actually brings Hazel closer to Megami, as they talk about things to eachother; if only things were different for them. Voice Actress! I have no idea what Megami's voice actress should be :(. Megami does have a bit of a spanish accent though, and so far there aren't any actrsses I know of XD. MOAR WILL BE POSTED SOON I THINK I KILLED MEGAMI MOON! Love Quiz Challenge Meg: NO 1<3 YOU HAVE KILLED ME 1<3: Who do you think you bf will b huh Meg: SILVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 1<3: LETS FIND OUT I'LL BE BACK PEEPS!!!! The Creation Of Megami Moon! Megamin Moon has only went through two phases, the Background and the Modern Ver. Background Phase Megami Moon was supposed to be a background character in the RP, Town Of Percy. She was, really, but did have a small role in the RP. Modern Ver In the Modern phase, Megami is no longer a background character. I am planning to giver her a big role in Gem High: Year Two. Trivia! ISH I GUESS *Megami Moon was actually supposed to be more of a side character that her own character *Megami Moon's name was supposed to be Kelly *I came up with Leif Clarke's design while creating Megami Moon *Megami is my first EVIL CHARACTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAA Music Theme Song- The Old Neighgas Boogie (instramental) MOAR WILL BE ADDED Gallery WORKIN ON IT Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Evil